Aveux
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Un remaniement de LA scène dans "Le zéro pointé"


**Aveux**

Alex attendait ses nouveaux « amis » près de sa voiture. Jack et ses amis morts étaient en train de cambrioler une boutique tout ça pour préparer un gateau. Décidément, ils étaient très bizarres. Alex doutait que la première chose qu'il ait envie de faire en ressuscitant serait un gateau. La voix de Willow le sortit de ses pensées. Elle sortait de la boutique de magie. Il alla à sa rencontre :

Alex : Willow !

Willow : Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Al : Euh, rien. En tout cas, rien de mal. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

W : J'avais besoin de différentes choses pour les incantations . Buffy a su par Angel que ça se passerait ce soir.

Al : Et cette chose qui va se passer, ce serait...?

W : Je peux rien dire. Buffy a besoin de ça.

Elle s'en alla mais fit demi-tour et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Puis elle le lâcha et le ragarda.

W : Je t'aime Alex.

Elle partit à nouveau à toute allure en laissant Alex derrière elle. Celui-ci resta à quelques secondes immobiles avant de pouvoir réagir.

Al : Quoi ?

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il abandonna sa voiture et lui courut après. Il la rattrapa facilement :

Al : Willow !

W : Alex ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Al : T'as pas le droit de me dire que tu m'aimes et de t'en aller comme ça !

W : Alex, pas maintenant. Je suis pressée.

Al : Pas maintenant ? Mais quand alors ? Ces derniers temps t'as jamais le temps pour moi !

W : Non, tu sais que c'est faux.

Al : Pas du tout. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans la même pièce seuls sans que tu t'empresses de fuir parce que tu as peur que je te touche ?! Regarde la vérité Willow, à chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler, tu t'enfuis.

W : Ecoute Alex, je ne te fuis pas là, c'est juste qu'il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour...

Al : Empêcher quelque chose que vous vous efforcez tous de me cacher ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Dès que quelque chose va arriver vous essayez tous de m'évincer de la situation. Arrêtez d'essayer de me protéger, je ne suis plus un enfant !

W : Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pense.

Al : Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez compétent ? Tout juste bon à apporter les pizzas et les beignets ?

W : Non ! C'est juste qu'on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Al : Eh bien arrêtez de faire ça. Je suis assez grand pour veiller sur moi-même. Toujours est-il que j'ai droit à une explication.

W : Une explication ?

Al : Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu t'en vas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

W : Ca veut dire que je t'aime ! C'est tout ! Il n'y a pas de sens caché !

Al : Comment ? Parce que moi je pourrais te dire la même chose et je peux te dire qu'il y aurait plusieurs significations.

W : Et je peux savoir ce que tu entends par là ?

Al : Oh je t'en prie, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

W : Non, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Pour toute réponse, Alex l'embrassa avec passion. Les bras de Willow se refermèrent instinctivement autour de ses épaules. Quand Alex se sentit prêt à la laisser partir, il se détacha d'elle.

Al : Maintenant, tu sais.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner mais Willow finit par le suivre et lui lança calmement :

W : Demain, il sera peut-être trop tard.

Al (après s'être retourné) : Alors c'est grave ?

W : Tout porte à le croire.

Al : Très bien. Je t'aime. Je t'aime dans le sens où je suis amoureux de toi. J'aurais voulu te le dire, autrement, à un autre moment et autre part mais c'est comme ça. La vérité c'est que depuis Homecoming je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, tu occupes toutes mes pensées et à force d'y réfléchir je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime.

W : Eh bah.

Al : Bon écoute, il y a des gens qui m'attendent alors sauvez bien le monde parce que je sais que c'est ce que vous allez faire. A demain... enfin j'espère.

Willow hocha la tête d'un air absent et le regarda d'un air s'éloigner. Quand il eut tourné au coin de la rue et disparut de sa vision, elle réalisa qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose, que tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré qu'il lui dise venait de se produire et qu'elle restait plantée là à ne rien faire. Alors tant pis pour Oz et la fin du monde, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle courut jusqu'au bout de la rue, le rattrapa, le saisit par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle s'agrippa tellement à lui qu'il dut reculer pour ne pas tomber et la porter dans les airs. Quand il la reposa à terre, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire un mot :

W : Je sais qu'on va peut-être tous mourir ce soir mais je t'aime aussi et je te promets que je vais quitter Oz pour qu'on soit ensemble.

Al : C'est vrai.

W : Oui !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau mais Willow ne le laissa pas s'éterniser.

W : Ecoute Alex, je dois vraiment y aller. Giles va s'impatienter. C'est très important.

Al : Tu veux vraiment pas que je vienne ?

W : Non, ça va aller (en désignant la voiture de l'oncle d'Alex envahie par ses nouveaux « amis ») Et puis, tu as l'air d'être attendu. C'est pas Jack O'Toole ? Je croyais qu'il te détestait.

Al : Je t'expliquerai demain.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de partir en courant. Mais Alex ne s'en vexa pas. Il savait qu'elle ne le fuyait pas.

**FIN**


End file.
